


This Is(n't) Just a Phase You're Gonna Outgrow

by Ot3srock



Series: Ricky Bowen Deserves Good Friends [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), E.J. is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nini is a Good Girlfriend, Ricky Bowen Deserves Good Things, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: There are a lot of things Ricky Bowen knows.He knows he loves Nini.He knows he loves E.J., too.He knows that he wants to love himself, too, but he needs top surgery to do that.OrA top surgery fic featuring Ricky BowenxNini Salazar-Roberts and E.J. Caswell.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: Ricky Bowen Deserves Good Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	This Is(n't) Just a Phase You're Gonna Outgrow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wrabel's "The Village"

After  _ High School Musical _ , Ricky found his passion in theater and acting. He’d played the lead in  _ Taboo _ alongside Nini as Kim and E.J. as George. During the show, Ricky and E.J. shared a short kiss and the first time they did it in rehearsal, Ricky’s heart fluttered and he got the same butterflies in his stomach as he did when he kissed Nini. He wasn’t quite sure what it meant until the butterflies came around every time E.J. was in the room. He’d consulted Nini about it and she'd told him he probably liked E.J..

“I really want to date him, but I want to date you, too,” Ricky had told her. Nini had just laughed and kissed his cheek.

“I think you might be polyamorous,” she’d informed him.

“What?”

“It means having or wanting more than one partner at once.”

“And you’re cool with that?” Ricky had asked.

“If E.J.’s alright with it, I’m game,” Nini had replied and Ricky had never been more grateful to have her as a girlfriend in his entire life. When he’d brought up dating to E.J., the senior had been confused.

“What about Nini?”

“I was actually thinking I’d date you both,” Ricky had replied. “And she’s cool with it. Are-are you cool with it?” Ricky had been staring at his sneakers and E.J. had lifted his chin with one finger and kissed him gently, but full of passion nonetheless. When they’d pulled away, E.J. had smiled and placed a quick kiss to Ricky’s nose, making the younger boy giggle.

“I’m cool with it.”

So, yeah. Now Ricky had a boyfriend and a girlfriend and was pretty content with life.

“Ricky, the cast list is posted!” Nini called, rushing up to his locker and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Alright, I’m coming. Hold on,” Ricky replied with a chuckle, grabbing one last book from his locker and putting it in his bag before closing his locker. He slung his backpack over his shoulders, grabbed his helmet from where he’d dropped it to the floor, and followed Nini to the drama room. They made their way to the front of the group surrounding the list and looked. There, at the top, Ricky was cast as Jack Kelly and Nini as Katherine.

“We got it! We got the leads!” Nini exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Ricky’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Ricky kissed back and gently moved Nini away from the crowd. When they pulled back, Ricky took a picture of the cast list and sent it to the group chat he had with Nini and E.J.. He leaned down and kissed Nini again, smiling against her lips.

“I told you you could do it,” he praised when they pulled away. He slipped his hand into hers and headed to the door.

“I couldn’t have without your help.”

“You believe that?” Ricky teased as he helped Nini up onto his skateboard, clipping the helmet onto her.

“Yep!” she stated, holding onto his outstretched hand as she lifted her other foot onto the board.

“Whatever makes you happy, sweets,” Ricky chuckled, leading her along the sidewalk.

“Back to yours for our movie night?”

“Yeah. My dad’s out of town for the weekend so we have the house to ourselves. He did say ‘no monkey business’, though, so no parties,” Ricky confirmed. Nini fake pouted at him.

“Aww! But I wanted to invite everyone over to completely ruin our alone time!” she whined before laughing, which made her slip off the skateboard. Luckily, Ricky acted fast and caught her, one arm under her back and the other cradling the back of her knees.

“Woah, there, princess. Don’t hurt yourself,” he mused, smiling down at her.

“How could I when I have a handsome knight in shining blue jeans to help me?” Nini purred, leaning up and capturing his lips. Ricky smiled into the kiss.

“Handsome, eh?” he quipped, setting her down as they parted.

“Hush up.” Nini smacked his arm lightly. Ricky feigned hurt, grabbing his upper arm and fake swooning.

“Ow! This is abuse of a lover and a hate crime!” Nini then tackled him onto the grass nearby, tickling his sides. “Okay! Mercy, mercy! I’m sorry!” Ricky panted between laughs. Nini stopped her hands and pressed her lips to his again, capturing the laughs coming from Ricky’s mouth with her own.

“We should probably go before we get arrested for trespassing and public indecency,” Ricky pointed out. Nini pushed herself off of him and extended a hand to help him up. Once he was standing, he grabbed his board and hopped on, skating away as Nini called after him.

“Ricky, your helmet!” He ignored her, skating faster as she ran after him, only stopping when he made it up to his front door.

“You’re a menace, you know that?” Nini disclosed, shoving his helmet into his arms. Ricky smirked, unlocking his front door and walking in.

“You love me.”

“Mm. Just a little.” Nini leaned up and planted a kiss to his cheek.

“You pick a movie and I’m gonna change into something more comfortable,” Ricky instructed, leaning in for one more kiss before heading upstairs. He changed out of his jeans, hoodie, and binder and into sweatpants, a sports bra, and a baggy water polo T-shirt that he’d stolen from E.J.. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt for Nini and went back downstairs. He handed Nini the clothes he'd picked out.

“Thanks.” Nini left to the bathroom and Ricky looked at the movie she'd selected: Bambi. He chuckled to himself; Nini was never one to resist a Disney movie. He himself was unable to resist a romantic comedy. Ricky pushed himself up off the couch and went into the kitchen to gather supplies. He started a bag of popcorn in the microwave, then went to the pantry’s sugar stash and grabbed jelly beans, gummy bears, sour gummy worms, and two cans of soda. When the popcorn was finished, he poured it into a bowl and went back to the family room. He set everything down on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Nini came back a moment later and curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Remembering something, Ricky pulled his laptop into his lap and opened it, pulling up the tab he’d been looking at.

“I’ve got something to show you before we watch the movie,” he told Nini.

“What’s up?”

“You know how top surgery is so expensive?” he posed. Nini nodded. “Well, my dad found this guy who does it for, like, a third of the price of other doctors. Unfortunately, he’s booked for, like, the next three years, but we called and he said if anything opens up, I’ll be the first person to get that place.”

“Ricky, that’s amazing!” Nini exclaimed, sitting up. “I mean, three years isn’t exactly  _ ideal _ , but it’s something!”

“I know, I’m so excited!” Ricky replied, grinning widely.

“Have you told E.J.?”

“Not yet, but I was gonna text him later.”

“Why don’t you call him now?” Nini suggested. “He should be out of class by now.” Ricky nodded and pulled up Skype on his computer, clicking E.J.’s profile picture and the call button. He picked up after the second ring.

“Hey, what’s up!” E.J. greeted, smiling widely. “Congrats on the casting list, by the way!”

“Thanks!” Ricky and Nini replied, smiling.

“Anyway, I actually have something to tell you and I think you’re really gonna like it,” Ricky told him, biting his lip nervously.

“Yeah, what is it?” E.J. asked.

“So, you know how top surgery is, like, super expensive?” E.J. nodded, glancing up at something off camera. “Well, there’s this surgeon who does it for, like, a third of the cost, if that, and we called him and he’s booked full for the next three years, but he said if anything opens up, he’ll put me in that spot,” Ricky explained.

“Really?” Ricky nodded. “Babe, that’s great! Oh my gosh! I can’t believe that!” E.J. bubbled, smile widening.

“I’m really excited, no matter when it happens.”

“God, I wish I was there right now. I’d cuddle the shit out of you,” E.J. mused. Ricky laughed.

“How romantic,” he joked. “But, I wish you were here, too.”

“You know your boyfriend is a public menace,” Nini quipped. “He refused to put on his helmet when he was skating.”

“Oh, so he’s only  _ my boyfriend _ when he does something stupid?” E.J. retorted, though there was no heat.

“Yeah. He is.”

“Wow, such love I feel from the both of you,” Ricky remarked. “So much my heart overflows.”

“We love you when you’re not endangering your safety,” E.J. answered.

“So basically never,” Nini added with a smirk. She yelped when Ricky tackled her back onto the couch, tickling her sides.

“Surrender!”

“Never!”

“Say you love me!”

“Not when you endanger your safety!”

“Say it!”

“Be safe!”

“Say it!”

“Promise you’ll be safe!”

“Say you love me!” Ricky kissed the ticklish spots on her neck and Nini squirmed, hands pushing at his shoulders.

“Only if you promise you’ll be safe!” she gasped out between laughs.

“Fine, I’ll be safe when I ride my skateboard,” Ricky promised, stopping his hands. “Now say you love me!”

“I love you so much, Ricky Bowen. You have  _ no _ idea,” Nini professed.

“I love you, too,” Ricky doted. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He pressed his head into the nape of her neck.

“Aww. How sweet!” E.J. chimed, making his presence known again. Ricky turned on him.

“You’re not out of the woods yet, mister. Just wait until summer. I’ll get you back,” he declared.

“I’d love to see you try, Bowen.” Ricky stuck his tongue out playfully and E.J. copied him.

“God, you two are childish,” spoke a voice offscreen.

“Hi, Max!” Ricky greeted. E.J. turned the camera so that Nini and Ricky were looking at his roommate, who was reading a book and surrounded by papers and notebooks, glasses perched on his nose.

“Hi, Ricky,” Max replied, glancing up. “Hi, Nini.”

“Hi, Max. How’s your studying going?”

“Going well. How were auditions?” Max inquired.

“Well, you’re looking at the new Jack Kelly and Katherine for East High’s performance of Newsies, so you tell me,” Ricky replied, pointing to Nini and himself when he spoke the characters’ names.

“Congrats,” Max praised. “When are the performances?”

“December 13th-15th,” Nini told him.

“Cool. You’ll have to record it and send it to us.”

“Will do,” Ricky promised.

“Anyway, I have a test to study for and you guys have a movie to watch, but I’ll text you later, yeah, babe?” E.J. spoke, turning the camera back to him.

“Of course,” Ricky confirmed.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” With that, Ricky hung up, closing his laptop and picking up the remote.

“Movie time!” Nini cheered, cuddling into Ricky’s side again. “Did you see my choice?”

“You are so predictable,” he teased, taking a gummy worm from the sugar stash and popping it into his mouth.

“You love me,” Nini replied, opening her mouth as a request for one as well. Ricky complied, tossing the candy up for Nini to catch.

“Of course I do. You’re predictable and I love you.” Nini hummed, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

“Let’s watch the movie.”

***

It was late November when Ricky got the call. He was in the middle of class when his phone rang.

“Mr. Bowen you know my rule about cell phones going off in class,” the teacher scolded, looking over his glasses.

“Sorry, Mr. Benson. I thought I had it set to priority only.” Ricky looked at the contact and his breath stopped short in his chest. “A-actually, sir, this is an emergency. Can-can I take it?” he managed.

“Yes, of course. Answer it in the hallway,” the teacher allowed, turning back to the board. Ricky rushed out into the hall, answering his phone.

“Hello?”

“Is this Ricky Bowen?” the caller asked.

“Yes, this is him.”

“Well, Ricky, it’s Dr. Shue. I don’t know if you remember me, I do cost-friendly top surgery for trans teens,” the caller introduced.

“I remember you, sir,” Ricky confirmed.

“Good, good. Now, do you remember how I told you that I’d fit you in if someone cancelled?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, I just had someone cancel on me. Do you still want the appointment?”

“Yes! Absolutely yes, sir!” Ricky exclaimed, ignoring the looks he got from passing students.

“Good. I’ll put you down for December 14th,” Dr. Shue affirmed.

“Wait, the fourteenth?” Ricky asked. He had a show then.

“Yes. I believe it’s a Saturday. Is that alright?” Dr. Shue asked. Ricky sighed. He’d miss the show, but this was an opportunity he  _ had _ to take.

“Yes, sir. That’s quite alright,” he agreed.

“Good. I’ll see you then.” The doctor hung up and Ricky pocketed his phone, sighing. He’d have to tell Nini and everyone else.

He started with Nini at lunch.

“Nini, I have some bittersweet news for you,” Ricky informed her as they sat down at their usual table.

“Yeah. What’s up?” Nini took a bite of her sandwich.

“Good news first. You remember how I told you Dr. Shue would call if someone cancelled?” Ricky asked, purposefully leaving out the surgery part. He wasn’t about to out himself to half of the school. Nini nodded.

“I remember, yeah.”

“Well, he called and he has an appointment open for me.”

“Ricky, that’s amazing!” Nini exclaimed, attracting the attention of a few tables around them. “Did you take the appointment?” She nudged his shoulder playfully.

“Yeah. Of course I did, it’s just…” He paused, took a deep breath. “The appointment is the fourteenth.”

“Of December?” Ricky nodded. “Wait. but that’s right in the middle of the show.”

“I know. I said I’d still take the appointment, but I’m gonna miss the last three shows,” Ricky lamented.

“I think that’s the best decision, Ricky,” Nini assured, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Ricky turned to face her, biting his lip.

“What about the show? What about Miss Jenn and the cast?”

“There will be other shows, Ricky. This only happens once. I’m sure Miss Jenn will understand. You have an understudy for a reason, sweetie,” Nini reminded, hands reaching out and gripping his shoulders.

“Right. You’re right. I’m just nervous,” Ricky replied, tucking his head into the nape of her neck. She reached up and carded her fingers through his hair.

“I know, but I’ll be right by your side the whole time. Don’t you worry, baby,” Nini soothed, placing a kiss to his hair.

“I love you, Nini,” Ricky expressed. Nini was taken aback. It was rare that Ricky said “I love you” first, but she took it in stride.

“I love you, too,” she answered before pushing his shoulders to make him sit up. “Don’t be nervous.”

When they told Miss Jenn, she looked sad, but then clapped her hands excitedly.

“Well, I must admit it’ll be hard not having you here for the last three shows, but I am so happy for you, my dear!” she bubbled, extending her arms for a hug, which Ricky gratefully gave her.

“Thank you, Miss Jenn,” he mumbled into her shoulder. The teacher rubbed his back soothingly.

“Of course, Ricky. You know, my main priority as a teacher is my students. Now, let’s run a double rehearsal with you and your understudy. He’s gonna need to know your parts.”

So Ricky went through the whole show with his understudy by his side, echoing his movements and lines. When it got to the kiss scene, Ricky couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy thinking about someone else kissing his girlfriend. He wondered if this was how E.J. or Nini felt when he kissed or hugged the other. He brushed off the jealousy; this was just for the show, it wasn’t like the two were gonna start dating, right?

Right?

Was that how Nini felt when he’d kissed E.J. during  _ Taboo _ ? Had she felt secure thinking the two weren’t going to date? He decided to bring it up as they were walking back to his house.

“Did you get jealous when I kissed E.J. during  _ Taboo _ ?” he asked, fiddling with his hands. He felt Nini looking at him, trying to read his face.

“A little, I guess,” she replied. “Why?”

“Did you think we’d start dating?”

“Not really, but then I noticed the way you looked at him. Why?” Dread set in Ricky’s heart and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh.” Nini stopped as well, looking back at him.

“Ricky, what’s wrong?” she asked, walking back to him. He was subconsciously aware of tears falling down his face. Nini cupped his cheeks and ran her thumbs under his eyes, wiping away the tears.

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know,” he whimpered, not meeting her eyes. How could he have been so selfish?

“Ricky, it’s okay. You weren’t supposed to know.”

“But I hurt you. I was selfish and I hurt you and then I had the audacity to feel jealous when I thought about you kissing Michael,” Ricky rambled, gripping one arm tightly. Stupid, stupid,  _ stupid _ . Nini lifted his head, making him look into her eyes. There, he saw nothing but adoration and respect.

“You didn’t hurt me, Ricky. Yeah, I was jealous, but jealousy is normal. You being jealous is  _ completely _ normal,” she assured. “In fact, if you weren’t jealous about someone else kissing me, I’d be a little upset.”

“You would?”

“Yeah, ‘cause that would mean that you didn’t love me,” Nini told him. Ricky buried his head in the nape of her neck.

“I do. I love you,” he professed, voice muffled by her skin. Nini chuckled, petting his hair.

“I love you, too,” she replied, turning her head to press a kiss to his hair. “And I love that you love E.J..” She pushed his shoulders and he straightened, slipping his hand into hers as they continued to walk back to his house.

“You, Nini Elizabeth Salazar-Roberts are the best girlfriend in the world.”

“And you, Richard Cameron Bowen are the best boyfriend in the universe.” Nini leaned up and kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick print there. Ricky chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, swinging their connected hands as they walked.

***

Ricky looked down at his chest. This was the last time he was going to see it like this. He pulled them up and looked at the markings there. This was really happening.

“Hey, kiddo. You okay?” his dad asked, walking into the room. Ricky let his hands drop to his sides again and pulled the hospital robe back over his chest.

“Yeah. I’m just really excited for them to be gone,” he answered, smiling.

“It’s about time,” his dad spoke, voice light and joking. Ricky huffed a laugh and a silence fell over them.

“I guess I’ll officially be your son now,” he joked, fiddling with his fingers.

“You’ve always been my son. No matter what parts you have,” his dad reminded, looking him in the eyes.

“I know, Dad.” Another silence fell over them, though this time, his dad broke it.

“You wanna call Nini? I think the show’s ended by now,” he posed. Ricky nodded and his dad handed him his phone. He pulled up Nini’s contact and hit the video call button next to her name. She picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, Ricky! How ya doin’ hon?” she greeted. There was bustling behind her and Ricky could see Kourtney and Red giving some other tech kids instructions.

“I’m good, ready for this to finally be over. How was the show?”

“It went well. It was weird not being up here with you, but Michael did a good job,” Nini told him. Ricky opened his mouth to say something, but someone in the background cut him off.

“Hey, Nini! Come sign the card!”

“Card?” Ricky asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah. We got a card for Miss Jenn. I’ll bring it to you tonight after the show so you can sign it,” Nini replied, motioning to someone offscreen. Ricky nodded, smiling at her. God, he was so in love with this girl. He noticed Nini looking at him and snapped back to reality.

“Where did you guys decide to go for lunch?” he asked.

“We’re going to Wendy’s,” Nini told him.

“Yum. I’d ask you to bring me some, but I’m not sure I’ll have an appetite after the surgery.”

“I’ll bring you a vanilla frosty when you have an appetite again,” Nini promised.

“With fries?” Ricky asked, watching his girlfriend’s face twist into a smile, then a laugh.

“Yes, you weirdo. I’ll bring you fries to dip into your frosty.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know.” They both laughed. “I love you,” Nini told him.

“I love you, too.”

***

When he woke from the surgery, the doctor told him how to drain the incisions and sent him home with instructions and recommendations about how to sit, what to eat, and things he could and couldn’t do. They scheduled a follow up appointment and Ricky went home. He set up on the couch with movies and his computer. Since he couldn’t really move anything but his elbows, everything was either within his limited reach or within the reach of his “grabby stick”. When Nini came over that night, Ricky’s dad was out at work, having taken a couple extra shifts.

“Hey, baby,” Nini greeted, leaning over the back of the couch for a kiss.

“Hey. How was the show?”

“It was good. A lot of people showed up. And this is for you.” Nini handed him an envelope as she sat down next to him. Ricky opened the envelope and pulled out the card, met with large, baby blue bubble letters spelling out: “It’s A Boy!”. He chuckled and opened the card, seeing it filled with kind words regarding him getting better after his surgery. Tears pricked at his eyes and he carefully wiped them away.

“This is awesome. Thank you,” he expressed, giving Nini a gentle hug. She hugged him back.

“Of course, sweetie. We love you.” She kissed his hair gently. “Have you told E.J. yet?”

“No, I was gonna surprise him. You wanna help?”

“Sure!” Nini grabbed Ricky’s phone and video called E.J., who picked up on the second ring.

“What’s up?” he greeted.

“Nini’s filming me ‘cause I can’t move my arms,” Ricky told him, smiling. He hoped E.J. got the hint.

“What did you do that you can’t move your…wait. Top surgery?” E.J. asked. Ricky nodded. “Babe, that’s so great! I didn’t know it was today!”

“I know, it was supposed to be a surprise,” Ricky answered.

“How do you feel?”

“A little nauseous, but more comfortable in my own skin.”

“That’s really good.”

“I know. I love you. Both of you,” Ricky expressed to his partners.

“We love you, too,” they replied.


End file.
